Arch Rybalt
Your name is ARCH RYBALT. A number of BOOKSHELVES line the walls of your room. You have a variety of INTERESTS. You have a passion for ALL PRACTICES OF THE NOBILITY. You thoroughly enjoy FENCING, a sport you study and practice intensively. You have a fondness for SOCIOPOLITICAL STUDIES, the consumption of ALL POPULAR MEDIA. and aspire to one day RULE THE WORLD with a TENDER, LOVING EMBRACE. You also like to play VIDEO GAMES sometimes. Prior to SBURB Arch has spent all of life in his FAMILY ESTATE, opulent, imperial, and utterly massive. Perched in a remote mountain range somewhere in Switzerland, he was raised by his faithful butler-slash-godfather, whom he refers to only as "Sir", out of respect. The RYBALT ESTATE is, historically, a massive fortification used to defend Switzerland from foreign invaders, but has now fallen to the wayside. However, it has far from fallen into disarray, as Sir's faithful maintenance has kept it in perfect condition. It contains absolutely everything one would require for continued survival, as well as things like electricity and the Internet; the glorious INTERNET, Arch's only source of contact with the outside world. Arch has attained a high school education solely from his own personal study, what curriculum he could obtain from the internet, and the copious amounts of BOOKS from the ARCHIVES beneath the estate. Honestly, it's like every book on Earth is down there! it's almost like someone figured the world was going to end in a rain of cataclysmic destruction and decided to try and save as much of Earth's knowledge and history as possible. Of course, that's RIDICULOUS. Of the many things Arch has obtained from the Internet, a fascination with VIDEO GAMES is one of them. Seeking to replace actual life experience and social interaction with a digital counterpart, he has delved into the world of digital media in order to properly ascertain what's he's missing out on. One game in particular, however, has stood out to him. A title by the name of SBURB promises everything he could ever want in a game. Arch's asked his guardian, Sir, to see if he can't find anyone around Arch's age to play it with; friends seem like they would be great fun to have! Character Sheet! Entry Arch has yet to enter the Medium. Land Arch has yet to discover or explore his Land. Relationships Lila Cenero Arch has spoken briefly to Lila, with whom he has gotten along with swimmingly; or so he hopes. Their interaction was short, but she seemed agreeable enough. Hopefully, she can be his first real friend! Kyle Carter Arch had a very confusing conversation with Kyle, in which the poor soul appears to have mistaken Arch for some manner of... internet scammer? Arch isn't exactly sure what the polite thing to do here is, so he'll just play along for now. Perhaps these misunderstandings can be resolved during the playing of the game. According to Mike, Kyle now believes Arch to be an alien emperor. Things between then just keep getting more and more complex, don't they? At least these misunderstandings appear to be harmless. Milo Howser Arch contacted Milo shortly after his... conversation with Kyle, and to his dismay found Milo as every bit a tough customer as his previous candidate. At the very least, this one wasn't making any hasty assumptions, but at the same time all Arch could get from him in regards to joining his team was a "maybe". Arch hopes that he can get Mr. Howser to become his friend soon! Mike Simons Arch managed to get a hold of Mike, only to discover that Mike had already heard of his offer from Kyle and Milo, and decided to accept on the terms that Arch tell him everything he knew about SBURB. Arch gladly agreed and revealed what little information he knew. Regardless, Mike Simons seems like a nice enough person (certainly less... bizarre? than the other two boys), and Arch's looking forward to their future teamwork! Arch has had another chat with Mike in which a toaster was purchased and positivity was discussed. Arch is ecstatic! Is this what having friends is like? What marvellous fun it is! Jack Detrich Arch has had a terse chat with Mr. Detrich, in which he was delighted by Jack's quick agreement to play and his general compliance with the plans. Apparently, the poor soul has been accosted by trolls? Arch would like to talk to these "trolls". They obviously just need a little friendship and they'll warm right up! Arch had another talk with Jack, of a much less cordial nature. Arch's incredibly displeased with this talk of infighting, competition, and threats. Honestly, the nerve of some people. If Jack doesn't apologize, Arch might have to do something Jack will regret. Nyarla Aesona Out of the blue, Arch was contacted by a fellow claiming to be an alien. Arch decided there was no harm in trusting him, and discovered as a result that his teammate Jack had been doing some very untowards things. In addition, Arch was startled by the revelation that apparently, SBURB will destroy the Earth when played. However, Arch isn't so trusting as to believe that sort of claim without any proof whatsoever, and asked Nyarla to prove his claim. As a result, Arch promised Nyarla as much information as he could gather about Jack, in exchange for the ability to contact the mysterious benefactor that had made the initial apocalyptic claim. Aaisha Irquen After his initial encounter with an Alternian, Arch was pestered by one of Nyarla's peers, a girl by the name of Aaisha, some manner of heirress. Together they discussed the finer points of their culture and did a bit of a book exchange. Arch certainly didn't think he's be befriending aliens any time soon, and was happy to have a pleasant conversation after the drama of his encounter with Nyarla. OOC Contact Not NcTellingyou on Skype; archaicWill on Pesterchum. Category:Arch